Papers
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Read to find out. Changed a little bit of the ending.
1. The Centre

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

FBI Seize Building in Delaware By: Sierra Collins 

_Pictures by: Nathan Miller_

The FBI has seized a Building that graces the Delaware shoreline. Formally known as the Centre in Blue Cove, Delaware has been invaded by the FBI and local law enforcement. The people that have worked there have been taken into custody. No word on what they have to say yet. The word is that some information was leaked and when the FBI read what was going on they took action. No one knows who leaked the information and why he or she did it. When the locals were asked what they thought went on in the building noone knew what exactly went on inside. We have been luckily enough to get an inside view of the place. Pictures were taken of some of the offices and other places.

We will keep everyone updated on what is happening to this giant place and the people who were inside.

Dallas, Texas

Jarod had just finished his latest pretend and packed up his belongings and got into his car. He went to the newsstand and picked up a paper and nearly dropped it when he read the headline. He quickly got into his car and drove off. What had happened to Miss Parker, to Sydney? What about Angelo? Questions were going through his head. He knew that he had to get to Blue Cove, Delaware and fast.

Jarod had just gotten into town and got a hotel room. He set up his laptop and waited for it to load. He quickly hooked up to the Internet and browsed around trying to find anything on what has been happening. He couldn't find anything yet. He decided to go out and try to find somebody who knew what had happened.

First he had to see the Centre. He felt that it was safe enough to let himself be seen since everyone was in jail now.

He walked up the hill and looked at the Centre. He remembered when he did the pretend in the NSA and found out who hurt and killed Eddie. He never felt safe in this part of the world and still never did. He shuddered as he saw the Centre.

"Are you okay?"

He turned to find a woman behind him.

"I'm fine."

"It's a little creepy isn't it?"

"Creepy?"

"As in a horror show?"

"Oh. I've seen a horror show for Halloween. When you get to eat lots of candy."

She looked at him strangely.

"Hi. My name is Sierra Collins."

"Hi. My name is Jarod."

"Hello Jarod. So why are you here?"

"I wanted to know what happened to the people?"

"They are in jail and awaiting trail. They might get a chance to get out on bail, but not sure."

"Thank you."

"You're Welcome."

"I have to go now." Ready to get out of sight of the Centre.

He walked to his car and drove away to his hotel room.

TBC.


	2. Sierra

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Papers

By: 24

Delaware Gazette

Blue Cove, Delaware

Sierra walked into the newsroom and sat in her seat at her desk. She was wondering about the man who she had met that day. She wondered why he was here and how had he had known about what had happened. He sure looked spooked when he was looking at the Centre and he shivered like he knew what happened there. He sure didn't want to stay there for long.

She got back up and walked out and went downtown. She looked around and saw Jarod sitting at an outside café looking at a menu. She walked up to his table.

"Hello Jarod. Fancy meeting you here."

"Hello Sierra."

"May I sit down?"

"Yes, go ahead."

"So where are you from?"

"Everywhere. I travel."

"Oh, that sounds like fun."

"It's good."

"What do you do?"

"A little bit of everything."

"Oh."

"So where are you from?"

"I'm from Florida. My parents still live there. What about your parents?"

"I don't know where they are. We were separated when we were young. I'm trying to find them."

"I'm so sorry. I hope you find them."

"Thank You."

"You didn't ask me what I did."

"You wrote the story on the Centre. I recognized your name when you introduced yourself."

"Oh."

"Well, I'd better go and let you eat."

"You can stay and eat with me if you want."


	3. Pictures

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Papers

By: 24

She went back to the newspaper and sat back down and turned on the computer and logged onto her e-mail. She got another e-mail message from her informant who she still didn't know anything about. The mail was from someone with a mail address of luckycharms at She opened it and gasped at the pictures staring at her and read what was written.

Her boss walked up behind her and looked at the message. I hope you are going to write this up. The people need to know what has been happening inside. It better be done before the paper goes to bed.

The next day Jarod grabbed the paper and looked at it.

Centre Steals Children 

By: Sierra Collins.

It has been brought to my knowledge that the Centre had been stealing children for their own research. Some of these children had been rescued and some had not. Two people had been inside the Centre's walls to work for them. One is Angelo who used to be called Timmy. The other is called Jarod. Jarod is called a pretender, a genius that can become anyone he wants to be. He was stolen as a boy when he was four years old. He had only escaped five years ago. He has still yet to find his family that he was taken from.

The chairman of the Centre was Mr. Parker. His wife Catherine Parker was shot inside the Centre's walls. His daughter was seen around the Centre, but left for a boarding school. She was friends with Jarod for a while before she left. She has a twin brother named Mr. Lyle

Mr. Raines was one of the Pretender's handlers and trained them to do what is called Simulations. He was the handler for a pretender named Kyle.

Sydney no last name given was in charge of Jarod and was his handler. He also did Simulations for the Centre. It has also been brought to my attention that Kyle was Jarod's brother who died a couple of years ago.

Sierra looked at the paper the next day and saw the pictures of Jarod, Angelo, Miss Parker, Mr. Parker, Mrs. Parker, Mr. Raines and Sydney. Now she knew why Jarod didn't like being near the Centre.

She looked around Blue Cove, but couldn't find Jarod. She wondered what happened to him and hoped that he was okay.

TBC


	4. Outcome

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Papers

By: 24

Agent Dresden looked at the paper and saw the pictures in there. He had seen Jarod just a few minutes ago and went to go grab him. They needed to get this one last person.

Jarod paced the jail cell and wondered what was going to happen to him. He after all was the one that was responsible for killing and hurting so many people. It didn't matter to him that he didn't know what was happening to his Sims, which is why he did what he did. He finally stopped pacing and sat on the cot. He knew that this would happen.

The trails had started the next day and it was first Mr. Parker's and Mr. Raine's turn. Mr. Raines and Mr. Parker were charged for their crimes for kidnapping and other crimes. Without the possibility of parole.

Miss Parker hadn't been charged with only a few crimes.

Jarod wasn't charged with anything. The jury of the trial felt that he had enough hardache to last a lifetime and let him go.

Sydney was charged with various crimes in helping with the simulations and also without the possibility of parole.

Sierra stared at the computer after she typed the last letter. She was glad that they had let him go free. It wasn't his fault in what he did as a child and as an adult in the Centre.He had tried to make up for all the pain he caused by his pretends and while he did that he made the world a better place by helping people.

The End


End file.
